


My Favorite Things

by freaky_hanyou



Category: Free!
Genre: Christmas Smut, Euphemisms, I would argue it could be seen either way, M/M, MH Naughty or Nice, No one really tops or bottoms, Oneshot, Sex and Chocolate, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, mostly sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freaky_hanyou/pseuds/freaky_hanyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After giving Makoto his Christmas present, a slight malfunction with the wrapping causes Haru to have a brainwave in regards to what he wants for -his- present...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Things

**Author's Note:**

> So I don’t like doing tumblr festivals because I don’t like writing on a deadline and I never have enough notice to put out something I can feel happy about. That being said, when I saw the prompt for the Naughty or Nice festival for Christmas, with well enough time to put something together I might add (thank you so much wonderful creators), I couldn’t help myself :D The prompt for Day 2 is Blowjobs or Chocolate, so obviously the correct answer is blowjobs -and- chocolate I thought, but then I wondered how to combine them…? And this little gem appeared.
> 
> A couple things; it’s important to note that in Japan, Christmas is known more as a date holiday, sort of like Valentines. New Years is the big family holiday. So if you’re curious as to how Haru can get away with what he does for a Christmas present, that’s why. 
> 
> And as for the title, for some reason people think My Favorite Things is a Christmas song sometimes and well….it fit with the euphemism I based this whole story around :D -Brown paper packages tied up with string; these are a few of my favorite things!-
> 
> Enjoy!

Haru sat across from Makoto on his bed, holding out a gift before him. “Merry Christmas, Makoto,” he said with a small smile.

 

Makoto stared at the gift for a long moment. The packaging was so elegant, so _beautiful_ that he was almost afraid to touch it. Each corner of the thin box's icy blue paper was crisply folded to a perfect crease, its rich color exuding a cool, almost ethereal glow. The shiny gold bow caught the fading sun filtering in from the window, shining so brightly that it appeared to be giving off a light of its own.

 

“Makoto?” Haru asked, and Makoto tore his eyes away from the gift, focusing on Haru’s concerned expression. “Something wrong?”

 

“No! Not at all,” Makoto insisted, gently taking the package from Haru’s grasp. “It’s just that the wrapping is so gorgeous Haru; I don’t think that I can rip it.”

 

“I figured you’d think that way,” Haru said with a tiny grin. “You can take the top off just as it is. I wrapped them separately for you.”

 

Makoto smiled. Haru knew him too well. He gingerly tipped up the lid, peering into the contents of the package. He gasped, seeing the professional-quality chocolates inside. Each chocolate was molded into a tiny snowman, their faces and accessories painstakingly drawn on in thin layers of icing. Makoto just _knew_ that Haru had made these just for him; he didn’t even have to ask.

 

“Oh Haru,” he breathed, admiring the little snowmen, “These are wonderful! How long did these take you?” Even though he knew that Haru wouldn’t answer, his blush indicated that they must have taken him some time. Makoto’s smile widened. “Thank you, Haru. They’re lovely; a perfect present.” 

 

Haru’s blue eyes sparkled with a smile before he looked downwards, distracted. “Makoto, the package.”

 

“Huh?” Makoto questioned, tipping the lid back onto the box. To his dismay, the bow had dropped from the lid, ripping a small hole in the top. “Crap, it fell off the package,” he complained, cursing himself for not being more careful with it.

 

“I would say that it fell _on_ the package, actually.”

 

“What?” Makoto asked, confused as he followed Haru’s gaze down to his lap. The bow had fallen right on top of his—

 

“Oh!” he exclaimed, hurriedly grabbing the bow as he blushed at Haru’s flirtatious jibe. Haru caught his wrist as he picked up the bow, stopping it halfway between the gift and his lap.

 

“Put it back,” Haru said.

 

“What?”

 

“Put it back,” Haru insisted again, pulling Makoto’s hand and the bow downwards so that the bow was once again resting on top of Makoto’s groin. “There,” he said, staring down at Makoto’s lap with a sense of approval and a level of want that sent heat racing to Makoto’s gut.

 

“H-Haru?” Makoto questioned, and Haru looked up, pulling the lid gingerly from Makoto’s present and setting it to the side. He took out a chocolate, bringing it to Makoto’s lips.

 

“You enjoy your present…” Haru started, and Makoto’s blush returned, opening his mouth to accept the chocolate. As the chocolate melted on his tongue, Makoto watched Haru’s lips quirk up into a certain lazy smirk that Makoto only saw when Haru was feeling in the mood for some rather… _intimate_ activities. A sharp wave of arousal lanced through him at the sight.

 

“Good,” Haru continued, gaze dropping back to Makoto’s lap. “Now I’ll enjoy mine.”

 

“Ha—!” Makoto started, but his voice turned into a surprised squawk as Haru reached forward, gripping him firmly through his pants underneath the bow.

 

Makoto hurriedly swallowed the chocolate. “Haruu,” he whined as he reached for Haru, who had now delicately set the bow to the side by the lid of the box, and was now unwrapping the fastenings of his own ‘present’ in earnest.

 

Haru batted Makoto’s hand away with one of his, undeterred from his goal. “Hush,” he said, reaching again for a chocolate and holding it to Makoto’s mouth, only half paying attention to what his hand was doing as Makoto’s growing arousal was freed from his pants and boxers. Makoto sighed before opening his mouth to take it, purposely licking one of Haru’s fingers in the process as his own form of revenge at Haru’s sudden change of pace. And besides…he knew _exactly_ what it would do to him.

 

And just as Makoto had thought, Haru’s previous one-track movements derailed, and Haru’s eyes locked with his for a split second in surprise and desire. Then his gaze shifted from Makoto to the chocolate still perched in Makoto’s hand before looking back at Makoto once again. In that moment, his eyes darkened even further with a searing heat.

 

Makoto swallowed the chocolate with a gulp as Haru shifted his attentions northward. Uh oh. Maybe that hadn’t been such a good idea…

 

Eyes fully trained on Makoto’s, Haru reached for a chocolate once more, holding it in front of Makoto’s mouth expectantly. Makoto stared at it for a moment. _Well,_ he thought, _since I already started this, might as well go all in…_

He took the chocolate into his mouth using his tongue, his free hand guiding several of Haru’s fingers into his mouth after it. Eyes never leaving Haru’s, Makoto took his time tracing Haru’s fingers with his tongue, the heat of his mouth melting the chocolate around them. Makoto let out a small groan of pleasure at the taste; the combined flavor of both chocolate and Haru was unfairly addicting, making Makoto crave Haru all the more.

 

At that small sound, Haru pulled his fingers from Makoto’s mouth, abruptly replacing them with his tongue as his lips covered his in a blaze of passion. Makoto made a noise of surprise against his mouth, but Haru wouldn’t stop, tasting as much of the chocolate and Makoto as he could. He then pulled back, feeling no small amount of satisfaction at the glazed-over look in Makoto’s eyes, as well as the now fully-erect arousal before him, demanding his attention.

 

“Makoto,” Haru whispered in a low voice, leaning closer to him to whisper into his ear. “Can I have one?”

 

“What?” Makoto said, momentarily confused. Of all the sexy things that he’d been expecting Haru to say, ‘Can I have one’ had not been on his list.

 

Haru pulled back, looking at the chocolates still held slackly in Makoto’s hand. Not trusting his grip, Makoto set the box down on the bed before picking one up and turning to Haru.

 

“Hold on,” Haru said, holding up a hand, “Let me clean up first.”

 

Makoto’s brows furrowed in confusion before Haru indicated his other hand—or more accurately, his fingers that were still covered in chocolate from Makoto’s earlier treatment. He took his time as he methodically sucked each of his fingers clean, not bothering to be quiet about it. Makoto’s arousal twitched in interest at his display, and he barely resisted the urge to reach down and give himself some relief.

 

Haru said nothing, simply opening his mouth to Makoto once he’d taken care of his fingers. Makoto held out a chocolate, and Haru gingerly took it, taking a moment to suck on it before he shifted his body closer to Makoto’s lap, leaning down to place a chocolatey kiss to the top of Makoto’s cock.

 

“Mmn,” Makoto groaned in approval, both hands dropping to the bed to support himself as Haru’s lips trailed down his erection, leaving a sticky trail of chocolate in their wake. Every small nip and suck made Makoto gasp, and he tried his best to resist the urge to cry out, to beg Haru to do more.

 

Once Haru had traced the length of Makoto’s aching erection he looked up, meeting Makoto’s passion-filled gaze. The heat in Makoto’s stomach doubled at the sight: Haru’s mouth was covered in chocolate, and it was all he could do not to lick it off of him.

 

Haru trailed his look purposely down from Makoto’s eyes, sweeping over his chest to rest on his now chocolate-covered, weeping erection. He made a ‘tsk’-ing sound in mock disapproval. “Makoto,” he chided, “You’re filthy. I guess I’ll just have to clean you up,” he offered before leaning down again, taking Makoto’s tip into his mouth and sucking it clean.

 

“Haru!” Makoto cried out, hips bucking forward once on reflex as Haru’s tongue swirled over him, devouring the chocolate that he’d spread there himself. The salty taste of Makoto combined with the sweet taste of the chocolate made Haru’s head spin; he needed _more._ His head gradually bobbed lower, taking in more and more of Makoto as he sought out the unique flavor that only Makoto could provide.

 

Meanwhile Makoto quickly lost track of everything else in the world except for Haru’s tongue, trying his best not to buck his hips upward with each flick. “A-ah,” Makoto groaned softly, unable to take Haru’s attentions for much longer. Just a little more—

 

At that moment, Haru pulled back completely, looking up at Makoto expectantly. Makoto’s higher brain function struggled to restart. “W-What?” he asked, his voice cracking.

 

In answer, Haru looked back down at Makoto’s cock before meeting his eyes again. “You’re clean,” he offered by way of explanation, “unless…”

 

Haru didn’t even have to finish his sentence before Makoto was scrambling for the chocolates, putting _three_ into his shaking palm before bringing them to Haru’s lips. Haru took them carefully, taking a moment to suck on them before he gave Makoto a very slow, closed-mouth grin, his attentions once again refocusing on Makoto’s lap.

 

“Haru, H-Har _u!_ ” Makoto moaned as Haru spread the chocolate once again, his tongue purposely dipping into places he knew would make Makoto gasp and shudder. Makoto couldn’t take much more of this. “ _Haru…_ ” he said, one hand reaching to gently curl into Haru’s dark hair. “Please…”

 

Haru licked his lips and gave him what Makoto assumed was supposed to be a reassuring nod, but Makoto was so turned on at this point that it only added fuel to the flames. Haru gave one, two, _three_ tiny licks to Makoto’s head before he swallowed him whole, tongue seeking out each of Makoto’s weak points and exploiting them thoroughly.

 

“ _Haru,_ Haru it’s too much it’s, ah, _aah,_ ” his words dissolved into groans as his hips suddenly lurched forward, his orgasm surprising even him with its intensity. Haru barely even flinched as the warm taste of Makoto’s essence joined the taste of chocolate and precum; on the contrary, it only served to drive him further, making him want to take in all of Makoto and clean him of every last drop.

 

When Haru showed no signs of stopping, Makoto’s moans turned into uncontrollable shouts of pleasure. “ _Haru **ka**_ , what are you **n _ngh_** ,” Makoto’s eyes slid shut, his orgasm seeming to go on and on; his nerves shot into overdrive, and he shuddered violently with each brush of Haru’s tongue—

 

Until suddenly Haru stopped, and Makoto fell back onto the bed, his breath coming in short, heaving gasps. Haru felt a twinge of guilt as he hovered over a completely spent Makoto. Maybe he’d gone a little too far…

 

Haru felt a sudden twist of pain and looked down at his own lap. His erection was pressing urgently against his zipper, protesting its confines. _Loudly._ Haru felt so hot at that moment that he thought he might explode from one touch. This wouldn’t take long; first he’d get rid of this and then he’d take care of Makoto—

 

Makoto?

 

Haru abruptly realized that Makoto was no longer panting against the bed as said backstroke swimmer pressed his cheek against Haru’s covered arousal.

 

There was a piece of chocolate between his teeth.

 

“Oh _god,_ ” Haru whispered as Makoto sucked the chocolate into his mouth before working Haru’s zipper down with his teeth, sneaking little licks at Haru through the slit in his boxers. Haru’s hips thrust forward with each touch, already hopelessly lost in his desire for Makoto to touch him, to do anything he wanted, just as long as it was _right now._

 

Makoto took pity on him and used his hands to free Haru the rest of the way before giving Haru a taste of his own chocolatey medicine, sliding his head between his lips and covering it with chocolate. Haru cried out, senses going haywire as he fell slave to Makoto’s talented tongue.

 

Makoto pulled back, admiring his handiwork. “Oh, Haru-chan…so _filthy,_ ” he said, unable to resist throwing Haru’s words back at him before his lips returned to his cock, cleaning up the chocolate with kiss after sinful kiss.

 

“Makoto,” Haru all but begged, his lust-filled gaze trained on Makoto as he resisted the urge to pull on Makoto’s hair, to make him go further before Haru _burst_. “Makoto _please,_ I can’t last much longer…”

 

“Just a second,” Makoto said before reaching back for three more chocolates from the box. “You know how much I love sweets.” He then popped them into his mouth before taking Haru in right after, sucking noisily at the chocolate that started to slip out of his stretched mouth and down the sides of Haru’s aching erection.

 

“ _Makoto,_ ” Haru moaned, unable to take it anymore as his release hit him _hard._ He struggled to keep his eyes trained on Makoto, who continued to take him in, trying to drive him as high as he could. However, he quickly turned into a sticky, chocolatey mess. He pulled away from Haru soon after, licking the remains of both Haru and the chocolate from his lips.

 

“Mmm,” he said with a grin. Haru took a moment to slightly regain his composure before he scooted forward enough to press his face into Makoto’s neck. Makoto didn’t say anything; he simply nuzzled the top of Haru’s head with his chin as he wrapped his arms around him.

 

“Thank you,” Haru mumbled after a moment, placing a kiss to Makoto’s neck almost as an afterthought.

 

Makoto chuckled. “You started it, not me.”

 

“But you let me use up all of your Christmas present,” Haru replied.

 

Makoto looked over Haru’s head at the box of chocolates. “There’s still one left.” He shifted Haru into his lap before reaching for the final chocolate. “Would you like to share it?” he asked, positioning himself so he could see Haru’s face.

 

Haru nodded, angling his chin upwards in preparation to receive Makoto’s kiss. Makoto smiled before eating the chocolate and leaning down to place a tender kiss to Haru’s lips. Haru accepted the kiss, opening his mouth under his so the two could share the chocolate through their gentle, languid kisses. Once the chocolate was gone Makoto pulled away, arms once again wrapping securely around Haru as he leaned them against the wall.

 

“Makoto?” Haru asked, and Makoto looked back down at him again.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Do you feel alright? I didn’t…push you too hard?”

 

“No Haru-chan, I’m fine,” Makoto reassured, grateful that his boyfriend was always looking out for his well-being. It was so sweet; it was a side of Haru that he rarely showed anyone. It was one of the many things Makoto loved about Haru.

 

“Good, because I want to have sex.”

 

“ _Haru!_ ”

 

“What?” Haru replied with a hint of mischief in his tone as he shifted so that he straddled Makoto’s hips, “I never said that _I_ was finished with _my_ present yet.” He leaned forward, kissing Makoto soundly on the lips as if to emphasize his point.

 

Makoto couldn’t help but giggle against Haru’s lips. Yes, Haru’s thoughtfulness was one of the many things Makoto loved about him, but his unpredictability was definitely another. He could never tire of this, never tire of Haru. And he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with him.

 

As one hand slid up Haru’s back, Makoto casually dropped his other hand to his pants pocket to make sure that the ring box was still there.

 

 _It looks like Haru’s_ real _Christmas present will have to wait a bit longer,_ Makoto thought before losing himself in Haru’s kiss.

 

\---((The End!))---

**Author's Note:**

> :D :D :D I hope you liked it. I had a lot of fun. But I must say I am a bit worn out in terms of smut writing lately, so you might not see me for a while. I was working on an epic undertaking of a smut fic, but then Dominate Me, Tameshite Mitai, and this one bumped it out of the way, so I have to recharge before I start it again. So please enjoy my Christmas present!
> 
> Merry Christmas, Happy belated Hanukkah, and Happy Kwanzaa! Enjoy this holiday season!!
> 
> And thanks for reading!
> 
> ~freaky-hanyou


End file.
